Hollow's Reckoning
by Kito99
Summary: Ichigo finds himself lost as Rukia gets taken away from him, then he has a Hollow inside him which causes complications, what dire consquences will this have for his future? Stronger Ichigo and co.
1. Emptiness

**AN- This occurs before Ichigo got his powers back, his Hollow starts acting up sooner, its gonna be a story with Stronger characters, different outcomes. Hopefully a good story.**

Italics-_ Ichigo's hollow speaking._

Bold: **Zangestu speaking. **

Despair, that was all he felt, pure agonising despair as he watched her get taken away, while he was unable to do anything.

'I couldnt stop them...

She's gone...for good.

I'm weak, how can i protect my friends if i get defeated so easily.

i...i feel at peace, im dying... well ...damn.'

He was lying in a pool of his own blood in the street, dying, he had let them take her away...they took Rukia away.

"Its all my fault.", he muttered sadly to himself.

As Ichigo was gonna fall unconsious he saw someone step up to him.

Then everything went black.

Ichigo awoke for some reason feeling fine. He got up looking very confused as he looked around to see where he was.

"Is...is this Heaven?", Ichigo asked himself. all around him were Blue skyscrapers to numerous to count and they went as far as the eye could see. The sky was cloudly, and quite gloomy, adding an eerie mood.

"_Hmph,__ I'm surprised you can stand here, King._"

Ichigo was about to ask who the hell said that but was interupted when he realised he was standing on the building sideways, the laws of gravity took place and he started falling heading towards what looked like an ocean.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!", Ichigo shouted with fear as he was falling heading towards his doom, trying to find something to grab on to but nothing was there.

Then to his horror he saw what looked like himself but extremely pale, instead of orange hair this.. thing had white hair, he was basically just white with the only exception was his eyes, which were mostly black, making him seem very omnious. He was flying next to him, Or falling with him, He couldnt tell the difference.

"Who the hell are you!", Ichigo said as he contuined to fall.

_Me__? hahhhahaha I'm your Hollow", it said laughing menacingly._

_"You know king, you were quite weak out there, you embarrased yourself, how the hell are you gonna amount to anything if you get ya ass kicked so easily."_

"Wait...what??, your LYING!!!!", Ichigo screamed with rage at the hollow. " Your my hollow?, thats im...impossible."

Ichigo's descent was abruptly stopped as the Hollow grabbed him roughly by the collar and stopped them both from falling.

_"Listen well, king. The next time ya mess up like that, I'll stomp you down, crush you and forcefully take over, ya wouldn't want that now would ya?"_

Before Ichigo could reply he was dropped into the ocean. Soon as he fell in he was awake, sweating and panting heavily he got up but realised he was in pain, he grabbed his chest instinctively as the pain was quite bad. He looked around realising he had never seen this place.

"Where am i, was that a dream?", He said trying to figure out where he was. He was broken out of his musings when a large balding man jumped on top of him.

"What the hell?!?!? Get off me!" Ichigo screamed while trying to shove the man off him.

"Ahhh good reaction, HEY BOSS! He seems to be all fixed!" The man whos name was Tessai shouted to someone that wasnt in the room.

The wooden door slid open and a tallish man wearing clog like shoes, and green cloak walked in, he had Blonde unkept hair which was covered with a green and white hat which shaded his eyes sometimes making seem more serious then he actually was.

Ichigo shoved Tessai off him and flung him into the wall quite comically.

"I know you! Your're Hat and clogs", Ichigo said with recognition.

"Well hello Ichigo, you finally awake, you've been out for awhile, though i would prefer if you called me by name" Hat and clogs otherwise know as Urahara said with amusement.

"Ive been out for long you said? SHIT i have to go save Rukia!", Ichigo said while getting up trying to leave.

Urahara shoved him back down and said " With your current strength... that's impossible, its like a deer jumping into a lions den, it will be a slaughter, you're weak Ichigo, you realised by now you lost your powers, there is still awhile before they excute Rukia, usaully Soul Society gives a 25 day grace period, so you have time but dont worry", Urahara said while pulling out a hand fan to cover most of his face, i can get your powers back...but it wont be easy, will you accept my training?" , Urahara said while looking at Ichigo gauging his reaction.

Ichigo leaned forward and with utmost determanition said" I'll accept, i owe it to her."

In the shadows of the night, a lone black cat watched from outside, almost smirking.

**_The next day_**

Ichigo walked in to Urahara's shop and then was told to go to the basament, when he got to it he saw to his suprise it was a massive underground area with a fake sky and alot of rocks spread around the ground.

"Wooooooo where did this massive underground area come from!" Urahara shouted dramatically from the bottom.

"Cut the act, im already suprised enough!", Ichigo said with a hint of irritation as he finished climbing down the ladder. "Lets get this over with, how the hell are you gonna get my soul reaper powers back?"

"Well you see Ichigo, when Byakuya attacked you he hit two vital points of the soul, the First was the soul chain and the second is the soul sleep, one holds your spritual energy and the other is your soul reaper powers, if both is destroyed then you are powerless. So lets get your spirtual energy back!" Urahara explained cheerfully.

"How are you gonna do that?", Ichigo said clearly annoyed.

Urahara said nothing and procedded to push Ichigo's soul out of his body.

"WHY YOU LITTLE"- Ichigo started saying but realised he was battling to breath.

"Its because you have no spirtual energy, Urahara said cheerfully without a care in the world, So lets start! you are gonna fight Ururu."

Behind Urahara a small girl walked forward, around half the size of Ichigo. She had black hair and had brown eyes. She then procedded to throw gloves and headgear to him. To which he responded to by saying.

"I can't fight a little girl, shes just a kid"

''Put those gloves on, or... i'll kill you", Ururu said menacingly as she charged foward and hit the spot where Ichigo was just occupying, leaving a crater from the force of her punch.

"Shit...Shit...SHIT!!!", Ichigo screamed while running away.

"Quickly!! put on the gloves and headgear, they have special powers, to which you active by shouting these words" I the mighty Majestic warrior activate the powers handed down to me!!", Urahara said to Ichigo as Ichigo was running away from Ururu.

"Alright I'll do that!!...LIKE HELL I WILL", Ichigo said well throwing down the gear for emphasis. Which he regretted as he narrowly dodged a punch from Ururu which destroyed a boulder behind him. He quickly ran past her and grabbed the gear and put it on.

"I the mighty majestic warrior activate the powers handed down to me", Ichigo shouted while blushing from embarresment.

...

...

...

Ichigo heard Urahara snickering and saying " I cant believe he actually did that".

"You piece of crap!!", Ichigo shouted while running away from Ururu. He then realised something.

'If i can outrun her...then that means i can dodge her attacks', Ichigo thought as he turned and stopped to face her. He then narrowlly dodged her punch and then he tried to attack back but then something stopped him.

_"My turn"_

Ichigo just stopped and lost control of his entire body, his pupils turned gold and the white part of his eyes turned black. The Hollow was taking control of him.

"_How pathetic, what a weakling, getting yer ass kicked by a little girl, let me show ya how its really done!!!" _

Ichigo( now the hollow) laughing sadistically swung his fist with tremendous force at Ururu who couldnt block it in time. She closed her eyes in fear waiting for his fist to collide with her face but nothing happened. She opened her eyes to see that Urahara grabbed Hollow Ichigo's fist. he procedded to kick Hichigo(Hollow ichigo) back then he charged at Hichigo, unsheathing his sword out of his cane.

**_Meanwhile..._**

**"Ichigo"...**

**"Ichigo can you hear me"**

Ichigo opened his eyes and saw a middle age man, who was tanned wearing a black cloak and had black hair.

"Who are you, Old man??", Ichigo asked very confused.

**"I am Z1@2_$#'-#6$3"**

Ichigo strained his ears to try and hear what he said but he couldnt hear his name it sound blurred and fuzzy.

**"I see, you can't hear my name yet, you are not there yet", **he said with a sigh.

Ichigo then saw that the skyscrapers were breaking apart and falling into the ocean that was below. The man said to him:

**"That hollow is trying to take over, I'll keep him at bay, and control him, you go found your powers, its located in one of the thousands of boxes falling into the ocean. Hurry Ichigo!!"**

Ichigo then started falling and he hit into the ocean, when he opened his eyes he saw thousands of boxes floating lifelessly in the water.

'Oh great, Ichigo thought with anger what the hell am i gonna do...Wait!! i Remember, all Soul reapers spirit ribbons are red so all i have to do is conjure up the ribbions and look for the red one'.

'There!!!' Ichigo saw the red ribbion, so he pulled it and he opened the box, to his surprise he saw his Zanpuckto in the box. So he quickly grabbed it just as the world almost disappeared.

**_Back in the real world._**

Urahara sighed with frustation as Ichigo now dawned a full hollow mask that seemed to be growing over his body. 'Damn it, i might have to kill him at this rate' Urahara thought with sadness. 'Isshin is gonna kill me'...

With that last thought Urahara jumped at Hichigo and swung for his head aiming for decaptation.

There was a massive explosion that filled the whole underground training ground.

...

Then silence.

**AN- Thanks for reading guys.**

**Hollow ichigo: Who would read this bullshit??!**

**Me: S..shut up you flop of life.**

**Anway hope you liked it, im planning it into a full series, hopefully i can do it.**

**Please review as it encourages me, even if you are telling me that my writing is bad or i did something wrong, would appreciate some tips. I'll try to improve my writing.**


	2. Alternate course

**AN- Here is chapter 2, it should be a little longer... maybe better? Anyways enjoy.** **Disclaimer: I**** don't own Bleach**, **Tite Kubo owns Bleach. If i owned it then it would probably be shit. **

It was eerily quiet as the effects of the expolsion dissapatied.

Urahara gazed into the smoke which was blocking his sight of Ichigo. He jumped back just in case.

"Boss, should i seal him with kido?", Tessai asked with concern edged in his voice.

"No... Theres no need to do that now, look at Ichigo, he's got his powers back, it seems.", Urahara sighed with relief as he started walking towards Ichigo.

The smoke cleared completely revealing Ichigo standing still in Soul reaper clothes, holding a broken Zanpuckto but something was wrong he had a Hollow mask on.

Urahara stopped and waited to see what would happen as he saw Ichigo lift his Zanpuckto up and slam the hilt into the mask causing it to crumble to pieces falling to the floor.

"Wow, Im surprised Ichigo, you completed lesson 1 and 2 in less then a day, thats pretty amazing how about we start lesson 3?", Urahara said as he acted like nothing happened.

Ichigo just sighed in annoyance as he stomped over to Urahara, and then hit him over the head with the hilt.

"I bet your smart ass had something to do with this shitty Hollow, Urahara! Its your fault for putting me through this thing you call 'training' ", Ichigo said with a smirk, enjoying seeing Urahara crouched on the floor moaning in pain comically.

Urahara got back up suddenly serious, his eyes shadowed by his hat, "Listen Ichigo, this is serious, after the next lesson im afraid i can't train you anymore...".

"Wait what... are you mad!!, i thought you were gonna train me for the next 10 days atleast!! it hasnt even been 1 day!", Ichigo said with a puzzled expression.

They both just stood their quietly, neither saying a word, wind rustling their clothes softly.

"Wait where the HELL is the wind coming from?, its a damn basement for petes sake!!!!, Ichigo shouted at Urahara.

..."I installed fans to make us look cool",Urahara said with a smirk

Ichigo just stared at Urahara, feeling pity for him.

"Anyways, i have no training method that can help with that hollow of yours BUT i know a certain group that can help you, however lets finish Lesson 3 then I'll take you to them Ichigo, its for the best".

Ichigo stared blankly at Urahara but eventually he gave in, "Alright, whatever as long as i get stronger, then i don't care, i have to save Rukia!".

"Lesson 3 is simple, knock my hat off , and there is no time limit, its ea- Urahara was interupted by Ichigo swinging his broken Zanpuckto at his hat, nearly knocking it off.

"Heh, no time limit you say? thats too easy, I'll knock it off in 5 minutes flat!", Ichigo said confidently holding up 5 fingers for emphasis.

Urahara suddenly becoming very serious, he unsheathed his sword out of his cane and swung his sword at Ichigo which Ichigo narrowly dodged.

"Damn it!!", Ichigo shouted as he ran away from Urahara, then realised something that he heard awhile ago.

Ichigo stopped and turned around smirking. "Heh, only Zanpucktos can harm me in this form, not some crappy sword." Urahara looked at him grimly.

"You think this is just a normal sword?, you are a fool to think that, dont underestimate your opponents so quickly, Awaken Benihime" Urahara said actaviting Shikai.

He Zankpuckto changed its form, to a slim and sleek sword, with no crossguard, instead it had a "U" shape pattern, it also had a red tassel at the end. Instead of being pointy end, his sword was more razor like.

"He...he changed his Zanpuckto, just like Renji did", Ichigo thought as memories of Renji changing his Zanpuckto with a command flooded through his mind.

"Ah shit!!, What do i do, he's gonna kill me", Ichigo screamed, panicking as he dodged several slashes from Urahara, who seemed to actually want to kill him, judging by the amount of damage his strikes were causing to the area. Ichigo quickly blocked Uraharas attack with his broken Zanpuckto, but to his shock Uraharas sword cut right through his, essentially leaving him fighting with a hilt.

Ichigo contuined to run and dodged Urahara's attacks, 'I'm gonna die, i cant do anything', Ichigo thought in fear. Then he stopped right in his tracks. Urahara stopped as well, knowing what was happening.

**"Ichigo...**

**Ichigo..."**

"You're that old man... no...your my Zankpucto", Ichigo said with realisation.

"**Do not fear**, **strive to move forward, go back and you will age, hestiate and you die."**

Ichigo felt new power start to fill him, he turned around to Urahara and lifted his sword.

"**My name is-**

"ZANGESTU!!", Ichigo shouted while swinging out a wave of energy at Urahara to which he narrowly dodged it.

Ichigo stood there holding a complelty different sword, it looked like a giant meat cleaver, with no guard on it and a white strap around the hilt.

"Well im impressed...lesson 3 is- Urahara started saying but was interupted by Ichigo.

"Sorry, Urahara ... Please dodge this, because i wont hold back!!!!!", Ichigo shouted as he lifted up his Zanpuckto and swung with all his force sending out a massive energy wave.

"Crap!, Cry Behime!! Urahara quickly said as he lifted his sword up. He barely put up a shield in time and to his dismay he saw his hat on the floor.

"Jeez... if i didnt put up that sheild then you would of cut me in half." Urahara said in shock as he looked at the amount of destruction the attack had done. , "I dont know if that Hollow had anything to do with it, but you seem stronger then you should be, that's good...but frightening."

Ichigo fell over from exhuastion, he had to much shit to handle today.

**_The next day. _**

"So you are gonna take me to a group called the Vizards, right?, they had the same problem as me but they fixed it?" Ichigo asked as Urahara explained the situation.

"Yes, here's the plan Ichigo, you go to the Vizards and ask for help and if they are willing to help then you can sort out that problem of yours, then ask them to train you for the next two weeks, after that take two days off. Then it will be time to go to Soul society.", Urahara explained not happy about the situation.

"That sounds good, hopefully those...Vizards can help me.", Ichigo said he as nearly forget the name. " "Lets go!"

Ichigo walked in the direction that Urahara had instructed him, it was a hot sunny day with no cloud in sight, 'Too hot for my taste', Ichigo thought in annoyance as he got to the place Urahara told him to go to.

"This is it!?" Ichigo exclaimed as he saw a old abandoned warehouse that seemed clearly abadoned.

Suddenly the air shifted in front if him and a barrier formed, it opened and a Blonde haired man waked out wearing normal day to day clothes and brandishing a cap, and he was holding his sword in its sheath.

Oi, you that kid that Urahara told us about, Ichigo Kurosaki right? its a pleasure to meet ya, The names Shinji Hirako, Ya came here to join the Vizards?", Shinji said as he gave a large quite creepy grin at Ichigo.

"I didn't come to join your crappy club, i came to ask for help" Ichigo said with annoyance while rolling his eyes.

"Huh?, Im afraid it's not that simple Ichigo", Shinji stated as he moved calmly out of the way of a girl who flew past him. Ichigo didn't dodge in time and got slapped by the girls slop causing him to fall back on to the ground quite roughly.

"You dickhead, we decide if you join, not you, i don't give a shit what you think about that, you gonna have to prove yourself if you think you can join us", The girl shouted at Ichigo at annoyance. She was a short girl with blonde hair and a red jacket, who seem clearly annoyed at every single thing.

"Oi Hiyori, don't be so rough on the poor guy, he just got here", Shinji said with irritation and was promptly met with a slop to the face as well causing him to mutter "sorry" several times.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, you little freak!!?", Ichigo shouted as he got back and marched over to Hiyori, and was sent back reeling by a kick to the face.

"What did you say to me?!", Hiyori exclaimed with anger as she looked down at Ichigo who was holding his bruised nose.

"Look i dont have time for this, I have to go save my friend, I cant waste what precious time i have to train by arguing like little kids!, So please i ask you to help me get control of this stupid hollow". Ichigo said swallowing his pride he bowed down knowing he had no other choice

Surpised by this Hiyori calmed down and looked over to Shinji to see what he had to say.

"You're really serious about this aren't you? We'll help ya, however we need to see your hollow in action first to determine its strength, after that we will deal with it, usaully we will take our time with this but ya sound in a hurry. So lets start, Ichigo Kurosaki" Shinji said with a omnious grin as he gestured for Ichigo to follow him into the warehouse.

As Ichigo walked in he saw that it looked somewhat normal inside, with two stories, and furniture all around. He looked around and saw 6 other people inside, 8 including Shinji and Hiyori.

"Oh you guys are back!! You brought Mr berry with you as well", A green haired girl wearing white clothes that looked like a jumpsuit, said very enthusiasticly.

"Oi Mashiro, stop acting like an idiot and stop giving such weird nicknames", a silver haired man who was quite musclar wearing a tank top with military jeans said with annoyance.

"Awwww Dont be such a drag Kensei",Mashiro said while pouting.

After greeting everyone, Ichigo realised they were all crazy. Maybe except for Hachi, who was a very large man, wearing a green uniform and had pink hair, he seemed normal, he was basically like a friendly giant, almost like Chad...but alot bigger.

Rose only liked playing or talking about music, he had long blonde hair and was wearing normal black clothes.

Love wore shades and had black spiky hair and only seemed interested in reading Manga and laughing at it, and sometimes trying to get the others intrested in it ...which was annoying to say the least.

Lisa was a women with black hair, and only seemed intrested in looking at womens modeling books...she was a pervert, otherwise she looked bored all the time.

"Well alright, now that pleasantries are out of the way, lets begin, Ichigo. Lets see your Hollow.", Shinji said as he started walking towards Ichigo.

Ichigo saw everyone except Shinji jumping away from them as if a fight was gonna start.

"Wait... i dont know how to bring that thing out, isnt this dangerous Shinji!", Ichigo said as he saw Shinji unsheath his sword.

"I'll just have to force it out of ya then".

With that said Shinji charged at Ichigo and aimed at his chest which Ichigo barely blocked but as he blocked his sword cracked heavily under the force of Shinji's attack.

'Damn it!!', Ichigo quickly forced Shinji off him, and charged at him and swung downwards at Shinji, who blocked it with a smirk and pushed Ichigo's sword to the side then cut Ichigo across the gut with ease.

With a grunt Ichigo jumped back panting heavily, 'Damn, he's so strong. The more i fight... the more i can feel the hollows influence as he is trying to take control, Shit', Ichigo thought feeling fear rise up as he felt himself lose control.

Ichigos eyes started turning black and gold, and he charged at Shinji screaming eerily and going much faster then before. Shinji barely blocked it in time, not expecting such an increase.

_'Heh, you wanted to see my strength did ya, well here ya go, its me in the flesh, Its gonna be a pleasure to kill you all"_Hichigo charged at Shinji attacking several times with much greater strength and speed, with a wide monstrous grin on its face.

"Oi SHINJI, stop being such a weakling and kick that things ass already", Hiyori complained as she watched them fight, neither of them getting the upper hand.

"Shut up Hiyori, just let me fight in peace", Shinji shouted back in annoyance.

Shinji finally got the upper hand and kicked him down into the training ground, which was similar to Urahara's. All the Vizards quickly followed them down.

Hachi put a massive barrier around Shinji and Hichigo so they could contain the fight so it wouldnt get out of hand.

"Alright we will take turns every 10 minutes until Ichigo finally beats his hollow ...Well if he beats it, ya all got that", Shinji said after blocking a strike from the Hollow and striking back at him.

"YES" they all chanted.

**68 minutes later.**

Shinji Hirako wasnt a man that usaully panicked, even if it was a tough situation he usaully stays calm. Today wasnt one of those days, as he looked at Ichigo who was completly a hollow now, pointing a massive cero at him which was a Red orb emmiting out if its fingers.

As it was about to shoot it at Shinji it suddenly lurched forward in agnoy, giving an agonising scream that left fear in your soul. A huge explosion occured just as Shinji jumped out of the barrier.

They all looked in suspense as the hollow broke apart, and they saw Ichigo dawning a Hollow mask, Ichigo fell on to the ground obvousily feeling very tired from all the fighting.

"I... i... is Mr Berry okay Shinji??", Mashiro asked concern edged in her voice as they saw Ichigo wasn't moving.

The tense atmosphere hung over the room as everyone remained quiet.

Shinji then walked over to Ichigo and stared at him for a few seconds then said solemnly-

"He's dead".

**AN- Wooooo got that done, hopfully it was good, sorry i gave such a long introduction of the Vizards, hopefully it wasn't super boring. Thanks for reading. Maybe the Soul society arc will start by chapter 4.**

**Reviews encourage me, so if you want to, please review** :)


	3. Invasion

**AN- Hi guys, heres chapters 3, gonna try make the story go in a good direction, if i do make a mistake please tell me, thank you.**

Shinji's words seemed to echo in the Vizards minds as they were still trying to grasp what he said.

"Oi Oi, Shinji, that can't be right you playing around with us arent you?", Love said clearly confused by the situation.

"Well I'm sorry guys he really is- Shinji was stopped mid sentence as he got hit on the ankle causing him to fall on to the ground with a thud.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GOING ON ABOUT?!!!!?", Ichigo shouted in annoyance as he proceeded to get up and start comcially stomping Shinji causing Shinji to quickly say he's sorry multiple times over.

Shinji eventaully got up after awhile of convincing Ichigo he was sorry.

"I was just kidding guys, jeez you should of seen your faces, you all looked like ya heard that someone just died!", Shinji said in amusement as he gave a large grin to which he regretted as Hiyori wacked him over the head.

"YOU IDIOT!"

"Ahhh it was just a joke, jeez Hiyori".

Ichigo looked at the two arguing but wasn't really paying attention, he was thinking over what his Hollow said to him when he barely won the fight.

**Flashback(10 Minutes ago.)**

After a long exhausting mental and physical battle againest this damn Hollow he had finally done it, he managed to use the Hollows sword againest him and fatality wounded it by stabbing him in the gut. Ichigo looked on feeling slight fear rise up in him as the Hollow just smirked as he was fading away.

_"Looks like ya finally did it King, ya learned to fight with instinct like a true King, so you can use my powers now BUT don't get too happy just yet, When you least expect it...BAM!! I'll take everything from ya, you may have won the battle but not the war, keep fighting with Resolve and instinct, and you may survive, farewell King...for now."_

With those last words the Hollow faded away, gone for now.

**Somewhere in a different dimension.**

Somewhere lurking in the shadows someone was watching all that took place with amusement twinkiling in his eyes not deterred by the fact that his plans had changed slightly.

"My oh my, i fear this might hinder your plans Captain", A man with snake like eyes, and a smile that was always present, always seeming to mock you.

"Hmph, no not at all Gin, in fact all it does is delay the inevitable, what can a slightly stronger ant do", The man said smirking in amusement.

**The Present.**

"Well it seems you are ready Ichigo, lets begin training", Shinji said as he lifted up hand up over his face and swung down in a ripping motion, causing his Hollow mask to appear, amplyfing his strength and speed several times.

Ichigo followed suit and put his Hollow mask on feeling surprised at how much strength it gave him. Ichigo quickly charged at Shinji and attacked him to which Shinji blocked quite easily. Then to Ichigo's shock and annoyance his mask broke off.

"How long was that Kensei?" Shinji said turning to face him.

"2 seconds... Tch pathetic".

"Well damn, ya got a long way to go Ichigo", Shinji said with a sigh not looking forward to how long this was gonna take as he swung his sword casually at Ichigo causing him to get flung back crashing into some rock formations.

**Somewhere in the forest**

He could hear the birds chirping away in the small lush forest near him, as well as the sound of the small waterfall gushing downwards into the water, it gave a brief feeling of peace.

'No time to concentrate on that, i better get to training with the Sanrei glove, this is gonna be tough', Uryuu thought not looking forward to the strenuous training. Uryuu Ishida was a man of average height with short chin length dark blue hair.

He placed the box he had with him gingerly down and began to open it but stopped as he heard a few people chatting behind him. He turned around and saw Chad, who was a very tall and broad man of mexican descent. He saw that shopkeeper, and he saw Orihime a girl with long orange hair, and a black cat was with them as well.

"Um Urahara right?, what are you all doing here?", Uryuu said as he adjusted his glasses very confused by the sudden intrusion.

"Well Hello there Uryuu, we came to give you an offer", Urahara said with a smirk giving Uryu a caculating gaze as he walked more into the clearing.

"An off- Uryuu was cut off by someone butting in to the conversation.

"We want you to train by us Uryuu, its more benefical that way but its mostly Urahara being sad that he has no one to train."

"W..who said that", Uryuu said startled as he saw no one was speaking?

"Down here you idiot".

Uryuu looked down slowly and his eyes met with the black cats golden eyes.

...

...

...

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!, T...th..the cat is talking", Uryuu shouted as he jumped back clearly startled.

"Don't be rude to Yoruichi, so what she can talk its not that big of a deal", Orihime said smiling and holding back a chuckle.

"I think its a big deal", Chad said with a sweatdrop on the back of his head.

"Im sorry i can't accept your offer, Uryuu said still recovering from shock as he walked back to the box.

"Not even if you could get much stronger then your current state?, or would you like to get beaten by a soul reaper again", Urahara stated plainly with a knowing smirk.

..."Alright fine, as long as i get to prove myself to those soul reapers then i dont mind".

They proceded to walk back to Urahara's shop. Everyone started their intense training, determation filling their very being as they all had one goal in mind: Save Rukia Kuchiki.

**2 weeks later**

Ichigo hit Shinji forcing him back and lifted his sword above his head and swung downards with all his might at Shinji, causing him to hastily lift his sword up blocking the powerful strike. Ichigo jumped back and quickly adorned his Hollow mask with a flare of power, then disappeared, Shinji quickly turned around and blocked Ichigos sneak attack which annoyed Ichigo greatly as he tried to overpower Shinji.

Shinji jumped back panting slightly, "Jeez Ichigo, you actually giving me a challenge, im quite impressed But not good enough", Shinji stated plainly as he jumped forward adorning his Hollow mask he attacked much faster then before and knocked Ichigo back, causing him to stumble backwards struggling to recover but eventually did.

"You starting to get slow, im catch- Ichigo was interuptted mid sentence by his mask breaking.

"Dammit i thought i could go longer", Ichigo said as he ran his hand through his head in annoyance.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Ichigo, ya tried your best, now go home and rest, two weeks are up.", Shinji said gesturing with his hand to the door.

"Sure, thanks for training me Shinji,"

"Ya ya whatever, now get going, oh and by the way Ichigo, don't forget about what i told you", Shinji said.

Ichigo walked out and saw it was a bright sunny day, the sun's glare was intense as Ichigo walked home, wondering if all his training was gonna be enough to save Rukia.

Ichigo walked to the festival that was happening close by. 'Maybe being with family and friends will help me relax', Ichigo thought with a sigh, he eventaully saw his Dad and sisters talking with his friends. Which put a smile to his lips, immediatly calming him and taking his mind off the situation.

**2 days later**

Ichigo got the message which Urahara threw at his wall which made it look like a murder scene because it looked like blood, Ichigo was still fuming about it as he walked through the dimly lit streets during the night to Urahara's shop, when he arrived he was shocked to see Chad, Uryuu and Orihime waiting with Urahara along with a black cat.

"What are all- Ichigo stopped as he realised the black cat was talking.

"Th...t...the cat is talking!!!", Ichigo stuttered as he questioned his sanity.

"Honestly you men get shocked so easily, so what if i can talk", the cat know as Yoruichi said with a sigh and a flick of its tail.

"Come now everyone lets go inside and get ready to go to soul society", Urahara said in amusement at Ichigo's shock.

"Yeah, Ichigo we are here to help you save Rukia!", Orihime said with determination.

"You thought we would let you go alone", Uryuu added.

"Yea Ichigo, we always got your back", Chad chimed in with a thumbs up.

"Lets get going guys!", Ichigo said not questioning how Chad and Orihime got powers but just trusting in them, they all walked in heading towards the training grounds.

They got to the training ground and saw a large weird white square with a space in the middle representing a door.

"I'm not here to give you a motivantial speech, but be careful try to avoid the Captains at ALL costs, remember the goal is just to get Rukia. Alright this gate leads to soul society, Yoruich will lead you all. You have 4 minutes to get through to the other side, Good luck!", Urahara said with a smirk as he watched them jump in.

"Lets see what Aizen is gonna do about this", Urahara said seriously as he thought about Ichigos new strength, even his friends had grown stronger then he thought they could.

**In West Rukognai district( Soul society)**

A senkaimon opened up and Ichigo and co jumped out, landing relatively fine on the ground. Looking around in awe.

"So this is Soul Society!", they all said( except Yoruichi) in unision.

Ichigo looked around and saw the place that they were in it looked quite run down, almost desolate they couldnt see anyone, it looked worse the further he looked down behind him it.. Some ways in front of him was shiny streets with well mantained buildings.

"I guess thats where the soul reapers are", Ichigo said as he ran towards it but was almost crushed by a giant wall and gate that flew down blocking his path.

"You idiot!, you just alerted all the soul reapers", Yoruichi exclaimed clearly annoyed.

"Really Ichigo, one minute in and you causing us trouble already, could you atleast try and think sometimes, Uryuu said adjusting his glasses in annoyance.

"Shut up Uryuu!"

The soon to be arguement was halted right in its tracks as they realised a giant was standing in front of them. He was nearly as tall as the gate that was behind him, just his hands alone were bigger then anyone there.

"HA HA HA, Its been awhile since someone has tried to break through these gates", the large man's voice boomed as he spoke.

"Thats Jidanbo, the west gatekeeper. Ichigo be careful, because in the 300 years he has been guarding this place, he hasn't lost once.", Yoruichi explained.

" Sorry Jidanbo, but i don't have time for this", Ichigo suddenly said looking at the giant very seriously.

"HA, i wont lose to you b- he was interupted as a wave of blue energy hit him flinging him into the gate with a loud thud nearly knocking him out.

Everyone just stood still amazed at Ichigo's power, Ichigo walked forward to Jidanbo.

"Look im not going inside to harm people on purpose, or to cause mayhem, I'm here to save my friend, i owe her, so please let us through", Ichigo asked seriously as he watched Jidanbo get back up.

Jidanbo quickly sniffed holding back tears touched by this man's resolve to go so far for a friend.

"Whats your name", the giant asked suddenly.

"Its Ichigo Kurosaki".

"Alright, you defeated me fair and square, I'll let you all pass!!, Jidanbo announced.

"Woah, thanks Jidanbo", they all said happily.

He procceded to lift the massive gate struggling but eventually managing to do it but as soon as he told them to go through he stopped talking, shivering in terror he muttered

"Its captain of the Third squad...Gin Ichimaru!!.

"My oh my, what do we have here, a gatekeeper cant be opening the gate for intruders now, can he", Gin said his already existing smile widening as he extended his sword and nearly cut off Jidanbo's arm.

"AGH!!" Jidanbo nearly dropped the gate as he screamed in agony.

Ichigo feeling rage stir up in him charged forward and swung his sword with all his force at Gin.

"ICHIGO!!" he heard Yoruichi scream at him.

Gin blocked his attack with some effort, so Ichigo tried to put more strength in trying to overpower him but Gin wasn't budging.

"Well well, pretty scary aint ya?", Gin mocked.

"You bastard!!, why did you attack your comrade!!!", Ichigo shouted with anger as their blades were still interlocked.

"Dont shout at me, you're scaring me", Gin said smirking at Ichigo further agiating him.

"Thats it!

GESTUGA TENSHO!!!!!!!!!!!"

**_AN- I battled abit with this chapter but i hope it came out good in the end. Thanks for reading, i hope you enjoyed it. See you next chapter :)_**


	4. Desperation

**AN- Here**'**s chapter 4, basically the offical start of the Soul society arc. Things will probably start changing alot from here on out. Enjoy!.**

**Disclaimer: I Kito99 hereby solemnly swear that i do not own Bleach and never will.**

Gin opened his usaully almost closed eyes revealling pale blue eyes in shock as Ichigos attack swept him back as he grunted struggling somewhat to regain control as he felt the Gestuga Tensho pushing him back at a fast pace, it smashed him into a building 30 meters back, enevolping him in a explosion rocking the entire area.

"Creepy bastard", Ichigo muttered panting heavily.

They heard the gate quickly close with a loud thud as Jidanbo let go of it as a result of his injuries, presumably passed out on the other side of the gate.

"Everyone run, get away from here now!", They all heard Yoruichi shout in a panic as they quickly collected themselves.

"Alright lets get- Uryuu stopped mid sentence as he grabbed Orihime and disappeared just in time as a small purple energy ball engulfed the area they were just occupying, Uryuu appeared a second later several meters away, making sure Orihime is okay.

"Hm, I'm surprised that you dodged that, Ryoka", a man said wearing what looked like purple sunglasses and a captains coat with a number 9 etched on the back of it.

"No time now!, split up and regroup at a later time!", Yoruichi ordered as she jumped on Ichigo's shoulder as he cursed in anger at the current predicament as Chad, Yoruichi and him ran going towards the numerous buildings to get out of site. He heard Uryuu and Orihime run in the opposite direction disapparing as quickly as possible.

"Ya let them get away, did't ya, i did't think you were that weak, Kaname", Gin said mockingly as he walked out of the building he was in, dusting off his hair and clothes.

"This will be more benefical to Captain Aizen's plans", Kaname muttered ignoring Gin's insult.

"Hmmm perhaps", Gin said as he reflected on Ichigo's strength, that Gestuga had actually burnt him, it was only a minor injury but still it was shocking.

'That boy, Ichigo Kurosaki, i now see what Captain Aizen saw in him, he might be the one to do it', Gin reflected as he walked to the first division with Kaname dreading the Head captains wrath at letting the Ryoka get in

**15 minutes later( With Ichigo, Chad and Yoruichi)**"

"It seems safe now", Chad said as they stopped running deducing it safe enough to stop and talk about their next plan of action.

"I hope Orihime and Uryuu got away safely, dammit", Ichigo said annoyed because he couldnt help them.

"It's no ones fault we didn't expect two Captians to come out of nowhere, especially those two.", Yoruichi said jumping on to the roof. "I'll go try and get some extra help, be careful you two". With those last words she was gone, vanishing out of sight.

"Alright Chad, lets go, we need to find out where Rukia is being held, also remember the plan, we have to get this right", Ichigo said as he started running with Chad through the streets.

"Sure Ichigo, lets start running towards the center for starters", Chad said as he looked around gazing at the buildings, looking similar to Japan but more akin to the fedual era, it wasn't modern at all.

They were both shocked out of their musings as a loud voiced boomed out in the distance.

"Attention! THE RYOKA HAVE INVADED THE SEIREITEI...

I REPEAT, THE RYOKA HAVE INVADED THE SEIREITEI, ALL SQUADS BE ON THE LOOKOUT!!!!"

"Well shit, we just need to be careful", Ichigo said looking for any Soul reapers.

"WOOOOO lucky me!!", someone said very joyfully as if he just won the lottery.

Ichigo and Chad came to an abrupt stop as two Soul reapers jumped in front of them, one was bald, the other had chin length black hair, and had two eyebrow extensions, one red, the other yellow.

"Wooooo I'm so lucky, who would of thought skipping out on guard duty would make us find two Ryoka!", The bald man said as he started dancing doing some stupid dance while singing that he is lucky.

Ichigo and Chad just stood still with blank expressions on their faces, questioning the sanity of the soul reaper.

"Oi you two morons!!, here i am being kind and doing my lucky dance while you two get ready to fight, but you two just stare at me like I'm RETARDED!!!", The bald man shouted at them his bald head sparkling slightly.

"Relax Ikkuku, its quite ugly to get so angry", the other soul reaper said smugly.

"Shut up Yumichika!!", the bald man now revealed as Ikkuku said eye twitching in annoyance.

"Chad, you run ahead, I'll handle these two, then catch up to you", Ichigo said seriously as he took a hold of his sword.

Chad nodded, not questioning Ichigo as he started running ahead confusing the two soul reapers.

"Oi Yumichika go and get that other Ryoka", Ikkuku said with a smirk.

Yumichika ran towards Chad but was stopped by Ichigo, well more specifically Ichigo's fist that was buried in his stomach.

"D..da..damn that was...ugly", Yumichika said with a pained grimace as he fell over.

"Yumichika!!", Ikkuka roared as he swung his sword down at Ichigo with a ferocious speed but to his surprise his blade hit concrete instead of Ichigo. He then felt pain on his back so he quickly jumped back to avoid further injury.

Ichigo flicked the blood off his Zanpuckto, then stated plainly-

"You cant win".

"Huh?", you're quite arrogant arent ya", Ikkuku said as felt his back feeling wetness.

"Whats your name, Ryoka"

"Ichigo Kurosaki"

"Oh?, hm good name, well I'm Ikkuku Madarame, 3rd seat of squad 11, the strongest squad!!!", Ikkuku said with a huge grin as he connected his sword and his sheath.

"Extend Hozokimaru!!"

Ikkuku's blade and sheath transformed a yellow light briefly keeping it out of sight, but soon revealed what looked like a spear with a red tassle at the end.

"I'm sorry Ikkuku, but as i said Its OVER!!!", Ichigo said swinging his blade faster then Ikkuku could see, then everything went black.

Ikkuku woke up feeling groggy and in pain as he tried to get up also questioning how he was still alive but his injuries stopped him from getting up.

"I saw some oitment in your hilt so i used it on you", Ichigo said looking at Ikkuku seriously.

"Tell me, Where is Rukia Kuchiki"

"Rukia hey? you came to save her??, how many of you are there?" Ikkuku asked curiously.

"Hmmmm 4...well 5 including Yoruichi" Ichigo said counting his fingers to make sure.

"hahahahahahahahahahaha!!!, ahhhhhhh shit!!! my wounds are opening up from laughing", Ikkuku said tears at the corners of his eyes.

"You see that big white tower at the center? thats where she is being held, in the Repentance cell", Ikkuku said after recovering from laughing.

"Ah thank you Ikkuku!"

"Ichigo ...whos the strongest in your group?"

"Well...probably me, with Uryuu at second from what i saw." Ichigo said after considering for a moment.

"I see, then **he **will come for you then, my captain, he is extremely strong Ichigo, in fact one of the strongest"

"Whats his name?" Ichigo said his face grim.

"Captain of the 11th squad...

**Zakari Kenpachi" **

Ichigo felt a chill run down his spine at hearing that name.

"Alright, thanks, I'll see you", Ichigo said with a wave as he ran to catch up with Chad.

Ichigo ran past several dozen soul reapers all lying scatterd on the floor all unconscious. One was even lying on the roof. He soon saw Chad his fist smoking from a recent attack he had done. His arm covered in red and black armour.

"Damn Chad, you didn't hold back at all"

Chad grunted in response as they both started running towards the center of the Seireitei. They soon saw a short small soul reaper walking by. Ichigo smirked as he thought of a plan.

"Oi kid, come with us", Ichigo said seriously as he gestured to the Soul reaper to follow them.

The Soul reaper looked at them shyly then realised something...

"Ahhhhhh!!! Your're the ryoka!!!", the boy shouted but was stopped by Ichigo who clamped his mouth shut with his hand.

"Keep quiet!!, we just want help, perhaps a shortcut to the Repentance cell or a easier way to help Rukia", Ichigo said quieting the boy down as he looked around making sure there was no one else.

"R...Rukia!, you want to save Rukia?...Are you Ichigo?? she talked about him all the time while i was cleaning her cell", The young soul reaper said enthusiasticly.

Ichigo paused feeling the weight of this mission get heavier as memories of Rukia flashed through his mind.

...

"Yeah I'm Ichigo, so can you help us?".

"D...definitly!!, its nice to meet you Ichigo, my name is Hanataro ", He said joyfully glad that he finally met Ichigo.

"Good, lets get going then", Ichigo said as Hanataro showed them a safer and easier route to get close to the Repentance cell.

Chad, Ichigo and Hanataro eventually got to a long staircase which lead to the bottom of the repentance cell.

Ichigo looked up at the Repentance cell feeling the hot breeze rustle his hair and clothes, something made him feel uneasy though.

'Don't worry Rukia, we WILL save you' Ichigo thought feeling intense determination fill his entire being.

He was broken out of his musings as he heard Hanataro stuttering something, he listened carefully and realised what he said.

Hanataro's words echoed in their minds as they saw two men walk down the stairs slowly and with purpose.

"I..its the Si...sixth squad... and third squad... Lieutentants Renji and Kira, we are gonna...die".

**With Uryuu and Orihime**

"Looks like we got away, Aizen must of known where we were coming from beforehand, because those two were his followers, from what we heard from Ichigo", Uryuu thought questioning what happened as he adjusted his glasses.

"Wooo Uryuu you were so fast back there, i couldn't even see you move, hopefully i can be that helpful", Orihime said enthusiasticly demonstrating with her hands what happened.

"Yeah", Uryuu said with a small smile but immediatly turned serious as he sensed a presence behind him.

"Heh, finally found some of the Ryoka, i wont let you get away", the man said as he unsheathed his sword and adjusted his badge. He had black distinctive hair and was wearing sunglasses with a grim look on his face.

Uryuu looked at the badge with a grimace as he realised the situation was quite severe.

"Your're a lieutentant...aren't you?" Uryuu said summoning his bow out of the Sanrei glove. It was quite a large purple coloured bow that materialised out of his glove.

"Yea, I'm a Lieutentant serving under the great captian Sajin of the seventh squad, Iba Tetsuzaemon.

A tense silence filled the air as both of them stared eachother down, the wind being the only sound as it soflty brushed their clothes.

"Grow and flourish, Tsutaurushi(Posion ivy)", Iba said as his Zanpuckto tranformed becoming a large bladed scimitar with a pick-like protrusion a little below the tip of the sword.

Uryuu gazed at the sword curiously trying to deduce its ablitites. He was broken out of his musings as Iba charged at him swinging his blade at his neck, which Uryuu dodged quickly appearing behind Iba, about to fire an arrow but was stopped as he felt something crawling up his leg, rooting him to the spot. He noticed it was a tree root wrapped around his leg.

"Heh got you, Quincy, im surprised i thought you lot were all killed off, but its over now Ryoka", Iba said confidently as the the root was crawling over Uryuu's leg.

"It appears all you Soul reapers are arrogant, always thinking you are superior, or that you already won before seeing your opponents ablities", Uryuu said calmly despite the growing tree root. He then lifted his bow up and shot an arrow at such a speed leaving a small gash on Iba's left shoulder, which weakened the root on his leg, causing him to quickly break free.

"I see, if i break your concentration then your connection to your roots are broken, it was quite simple really", Uryuu said with a smirk while adjusting his glasses. To his surprise he felt pain in his leg, he saw his leg was starting to get infected where the root had touched, weakening him

"Crap, i better end this quickly, no holding back", Uryuu thought panicking but still retaining his composure.

Iba was about to mock his opponent but was cut of as he saw Uryuu disappear from his sight, he quickly turned around panicking but was shot through the chest flinging him hard into a nearby building, leaving him hanging there unconscious, blood dripping from his chest wound on to the floor.

Uryuu quickly saw the infection dissipate from his leg, earning a sigh of relief from the Quincy.

"Well thats that, lets go Orihime before we attract more attention", Uryuu said but heard no answer back.

He turned around and saw quite far down the street that Orihime was fighting with a large soul reaper.

'Crap, I need to go help her', Uryuu thought as he ran to get there as quick as possible fearing the worst.

**With Orihime**

She dodged a flying projectile that the 4th seat soul reaper flung at her, and quickly sent Tsabaki at him causing a gash across his hand and breaking several of his projectles.

She jumped back and grimaced in pain as she had a gash across her stomach.

'I...i have to prove myself to everyone', Orihime thought as she dodged another projectile. She sunmoned her Shun Shun Rikka combining them into a shield in her left hand which was connected to her sword in her right hand which she gripped tightly with determination. A new techinque she learned while training with Yoruichi and Urahara.

"Shun Shun Rikka: Akarui hikari", Orihime shouted as she charges forward blocking the projectiles with her shield, she ducked blocked and weaved her way closer to the Soul reaper.

"Damn you girl", The 4th seat repiled as he swung his fist at Orihime which she blocked and used the opportunity to slash open his arm causing him to cry out in pain. She then hit his arm away and slashed his chest severely causing him to eventually collapse on to the floor.

"Whew, i... did it", Orihime thought happily as started walking but almost fell off the roof but was caught in a strong pair of arms.

"Good job, Orihime...just be abit more careful next time", Uryuu said trying to not blush at their close proximity.

"Thank you Uryuu!", Orihime said joyfully, she was glad she actually helped, that she wasn't useless.

Uryuu let her down softly and looked at the distance, towards the center, carefully analysing all the structures trying to deduce where Rukia would be.

'Where would I put a criminal if they were gonna be excuted... i would keep them close to my troops' Uryuu thought as he realised that the building right at the center should be the only logical conclusion.

'Im gonna find Rukia first, i wanna see Ichigo's surpised look on his face when i get there before him', Uryuu thought with a smirk.

"Lets carry on Orihime, its best not to stay here, I can hear Soul reapers coming here, alot of them"

**AN- Finally got this done, this is the longest chapter I've done so far.**

**Tsutaurushi- Posion ivy**

**Akarui hikari- Bright light.**

I** know i didn't explain Iba's ability properly but will probably do so at a later stage, but you saw the gist of it. Hope it wasn't a stupid Shikai, because they didn't show his ablities in the Anime or Manga so i had to come ****up with something.**

**Anyway**** please review what you think and what direction you would like this story to head in. Thank you for reading :)**


	5. Sorrow

**AN- Hey guys, here is chapter 5.**

**Also**** wanted to talk about some reviews that people gave, which was about Ichigo's Hollow being Zangestu, yes i know that, I will be implementing that in this chapter or next chapter. Thank you for reviewing though. Please review as it does encourage me to carry on writing.**

**Anyway lets start this chapter :)**

Ichigo jumped back quickly avoiding another slash from Renji, earning a grunt of annoyance from the red haired lieutentant.

"Fight properly you coward, because of you Rukia is going to get excuted!", Renji shouted annoyed by his oppenents constant dodging.

"Huh? you're the bastard that brought her here, Renji, its your fault", Ichigo replied in anger.

Their argument was interupted as Chad flew past them smashing into the building further down, destroying the whole building. This didnt deter them as they continued fighting and arguing.

"Ha! Looks like your friend is losing againest Kira, you two don't stand a chance againest us, fool!", Renji said as he swung Zabimaru at Ichigo, forcing him to flash step out of the way.

Ichigo sighed in annoyance as he dodged the attack from Renij.

"Chad is strong, so is your friend but I know Chad will beat him", Ichigo replied causing Renji to glare at Ichigo.

Renji charged at Ichigo swinging his blade at him forcing Ichigo to quickly block the incoming attack grunting softly from the effect.

"Your in for a world of surprise Ichigo, beating me wont be so easy like last time, because Im-"

"...5 times stronger then last time, yes i know all lieutentants and Captains get there spiritual energy sealed when they go to the World of the living so they don't affect anyone there", Ichigo rudely interuptted.

"Wha..what how did you know that?", Renji said confused by Ichigo's sudden knowledge.

"You think I won't find out as much as i could about Soul society before i come to save Rukia?, I know Im not that smart and I usaully rush in to a fight, however when it comes to my friends and especially her, I'll do my best to win the fight, even if it means strategizing before a fight", Ichigo said with a smirk as he charged at Renji swinging his sword with such a speed that which Renji could barely block forcing him back as Ichigo pushed him back.

"How the hell are you gonna save Rukia, idiot?!!, even if you beat me there is still 11 other Lieutentants and 12 Captains above that, then the Head Captain which is above all of us, YOU WILL LOSE!!", Renji shouted in anger as he tried to push Ichigo back which proved useless as Ichigo shoved him into the wall.

Feeling rage stir up in him Ichigo shoved Renji causing the wall to break under his strength and causing Renji to get flung back.

"I'll beat all of you then!!!, I don't care who gets in my way, there can be 50 Head captains and i will still save HER", Ichigo shouted with deternination as the sounds of Chad fighting Kira went on behind him.

Renji growled in frustration as he got up clearly angry but confused with his own emotions.

"Look Renji, theres something i need to-

Ichigo was interuptted as a red Kido hit into his chest flinging him hard into the staircase, he tried to get up but was stopped as he felt Renji's sword dig deep into his chest leaving a severe gash across his chest.

He grunted with effort as he got back up, blood leaking out from his wound and staining his clothes and eventually hitting the ground.

"Da...damn, didn't think you were the type to attack someone while they were still speaking, are you that desperate Renji?", Ichigo mocked despite stumbling and coughing out blood.

"Idiot, you let your guard down while fighting, only inexperinced fighters do that", Renji said with a grin as he started walking towards Ichigo preparing to finish him off.

"You forgetting one thing, Renji", Ichigo said smirking as he lifted his hand to his face swiping his hand down in a clawing motion.

"Dont underestimate your opponents", Ichigo contuined as he now adorned a hollow mask on his face distorting his voice.

"W...Wh...what the hell are you??", Renji stuttered as he stepped back in fear.

Ichigo silently lifted his sword above him ready to finish this quickly.

"Shit!!!, Roar Zabimaru", Renji said swinging his sword as quick as possible at Ichigo but his hopes were crushed as Ichigos sword broke through his Zanpuckto like butter and cut clean through his skin causing a extremely severe gash on his chest nearly killing him.

He fell on his knees feeling his strength leave him, he never felt this weak in his entire life.

"Ic...i...ichigo, pl...please save RUKIA", Renji said nearly crying at his own weakness, cursing himself for not trying to save Rukia as memories of their friendship flashed through his mind.

" I will ...Renji", Ichigo said confused by the sudden change.

Renji fell forward now unconsious, Ichigo looked at him solmenly for a second as if debating something in his head.

"Hanataro... help me take Renji, he's coming with us", Ichigo said as he watched Chad fight with Kira, the fight nearly over.

**With Chad 20 minutes ago**

Chad narrowly dodged the kido that the depressed lieutentant shot at him, he charged at Kira and shot a massive energy blast catching Kira off guard as he got hit by it sending him back crashing into a nearby building.

"Hmph, I'll defeat you so i can carry on with Ichigo, I have to help him!" Chad said clenching his red and black fist as he prepared another attack.

"Raise your head, Wabisuke", he heard Kira mutter from within the smoke.

'That's not good, i hope its not a powerful ability', Chad thought with a slight grimace as he saw that Kira had emerged from the smoke his sword had changed forming a square hook at the top of the sword otherwise it looked normal.

Without a word Kira charged at Chad and swung his sword forcing Chad to block with his armoured arm, with a grunt of pain Chad pushed Kira off and punched him in the face sending him flying roughly on to the ground.

Kira recovered quickly and charged again, hitting Chad several times on his arm as Chad was blocking. Chad kicked Kira back and was prepared to follow up with a energy attack but stopped in shock as he couldnt move his arm, it hit the ground forcing him down on to the floor.

"I see, your strong so it took long for you to notice Wabisukes power, it doubles the weight of whatever it touches, then doubling that weight if it touches it again, therefore carrying on the process. Eventually my opponent cant move anymore as they fall to the floor, which allows me to behead my opponent with Wabisuke, you did well Ryoka but its over", Kira stated plainly as he kicked Chad flinging him past Renji and Ichigo.

To his surprise Chad got back up, struggling but still managing to do it.

"I will win, what use are these powerful fists if i don't win. These fists are used to protect those i care about, so i have to win!", Chad said as he lifted his arm clenching his fist as memories of his Abuelo flashed through his mind. 'For him, and for Ichigo', He thought.

Chad charged at Kira and swung his fist with all his might causing an explosion to engulf their forms. Kira was swept back from the force of Chads attack but managed to steady himself quickly.To his suprise he saw that Chads arm had changed, instead of just normal red and black armour over his arm it had become a shield that covered most of his arm up until his wrist.

'This is bad, his spiritual energy has increased, I better finish this quickly', Kira thought inwardly panicking as he charged at Chad.

Chad grabbed Kira's Zanpuckto ignoring the fact that his arm felt heavier he swung his right arm all out into Kira's face letting loose all his energy.

"El directo!!!", Chad roared with all his might sending Kira flying through several buildings eventually coming to a stop, he was unconscious.

Chad let his arm go back to normal as he felt Wabisuke's effect wear off.

"Whew, i... won", Chad said with a small smile as he gently grasped his coin he recived from his Abuelo. He was broken out of his musings as Ichigo called out to him.

"Lets go Chad!, more Soul reapers are coming!!", Ichigo said as he and Hanataro were carrying Renji into the sewer system.

Chad grunted in agreement as he ran to catch up.

They all safely got into the sewer system, so they were safe from the Soul reapers for awhile. Chad looked at Renji's unconscious form curiously as Renji was getting healed by Hanataro.

"Ichigo... why did you bring him with", Chad asked curosity edged in his voice.

"Well to be honest he seems to be friends with Rukia, plus we need all the help we can get, we need to also explain the plan to someone in the 13 Court guard squads", Ichigo replied as Hanataro came over to tend to his wounds as while.

Chad grunted in response.

"I hope Uryuu and Orihime are okay, i felt a spirtual energy that was around lieutentant strength over there eariler", Ichigo said worrying for his friends.

"They are strong, have faith in our friends, Ichigo", Chad murmured.

"Yeah you're right Chad"

"Anway lets recover for now and go outside again tomorrow", Ichigo said reluctantly as he wanted to go save Rukia now.

They all murmured in agreement as they were all exhausted.

**With Uryuu and Orihime**

Orihime and Uryuu had been running to the repentance cell for awhile, getting quite close to it when Uryuu detected that Ichigo beat Renji.

"Well im impressed, Ichigo beat Renji...again", Uryuu said while scouting the area, while ignoring that someone was following them, he felt the soul reaper for awhile now but chose to ignore them. He was leading him and Orihime to a open area so they could fight the Soul reaper with a better advantage.

"Wow, Ichigo is so strong!!", Orihime exclaimed in awe.

"Hmph, i suppose so"

They contuined running for awhile content for now, as no other Soul reapers had spotted them. Uryuu started feeling annoyed as the Soul reaper was still pursuing them.

"Oi, Soul reaper you can stop following us now", Uryuu announced suddenly.

A women appeared behind them, she had black hair that was tied in to braids, and she wore a captains coat which was orange underneath.

Uryuu turned around and looked at his oppenent, he glared at the women as he noticed the Captains coat.

"And you are?", Uryuu said as he summoned his bow, already prepared to fight, adrenaline pumping through his veins.

"Captain of the second squad, Soi fon", the women said with a scowl.

"Captain hey?, good I get to prove the strength of the Quincy to Soul society, showing you all who is superior, Orihime stay back", Uryuu said glaring at Soi fon as he adjusted his glasses.

"O..okay", Orihime replied

Uryuu quickly used hirenkyaku disappearing and appearing behind her shooting an arrow, to his surprise he saw his arrow hit the ground and she was gone.

'Crap, she's fast!' Uryuu thought panicking sightly as he jumped backwards scouting for Soi fon. He bumped into someone behind him, feeling a sword by his throat.

"Sting all enemies to death, Suzamebachi", Soi fon muttered softly from behind him. Her sword transformed into a gauntlet with a massive gold stinger on her middle finger. Uryuu quickly turned around to try knock her back, Soifon flash stepped, appearing several meters away from him with a smirk on her face.

Uryuu grunted in pain as he saw a butterfly mark appear on his chest.

"I'm impressed Quincy, I was aiming for your throat but you moved out of the way in time, well guess what Quincy the powers of my Suzemabachi is if I sting in the same spot twice, you die", Soifon said smugly but her expression changed suddenly as she looked around seriously as if looking for someone.

Uryuu grimaced in pain but quickly took advantage of the distraction by forming an arrow and shot at Soifon slicing her cheek open.

"Oi..Soul reaper, you should never take your eyes off your opponent in a battle", Uryuu said as he prepared to fire another arrow.

"You've pissed me off now, Quincy", Soifon said glaring at the Quincy in anger. She flash stepped behind Uryuu trying to stab him but he grabbed her hand just in time, struggling to keep her stinger back he smirked at her shocked expression.

"I think, you should never underestimate your opponent, Captain", Uryuu said mockingly as he fired an arrow through her shoulder causing her to skid back several meters. He heard her grunt in pain as she clutched her wound, clearly in agony.

"Impressive Quincy, well no holding back then", Soifon said as she stood up straight, then she was gone appearing right in front of him stinger ready to strike the mark on his chest.

'Damn it! I didn't expect her to move so quickly with that injury!!', Uryuu thought panicking as he tried to move but it proved useless.

**By Ichigo, Chad, Renji, H****anataro**

Ichigo got up in a panic as he sensed Uryuu's and then Orihime's spiritual energy disappear completly.

"URYUU!!!! ORIHIME!!!!!!"

**AN- Chapter 5 done wooo, hope you enjoyed, please review maybe slap a follow hahahaha, thanks for reading guys. **


	6. Twin blades

**AN- Hello guys, sorry i haven't updated in awhile, been abit lazy to be honest, but updates should hopefully be steady again.**

"W..Where am i?", Uryuu said as he slowly woke up still adjusting to the light.

"We are in a secret hideout, Yoruichi brought us here", Orihime said as she helped him up.

"Yoruichi?, how did a cat pick us both up and bring us both to this hideout, that should be impossible", Uryuu said clearly confused as he looked around, seeing what looked like a cave with many boulders scattered around the cave.

"Who said i was just a cat", A tanned women with purple hair said as she walked towards them with a smirk, beside her was the short black haired captain that he had just fought.

'Shit', Uryuu thought as he got up in a panic, summoning his bow.

"Relax Quincy, I'm on your side", Soifon said with a glare as she was still annoyed that he wounded her.

Uryuu relaxed as he saw she wasn't attacking, but then another question popped up in his mind as he looked at the tanned women.

"Wait, your Yoruichi??!", Uryuu exclaimed in shock, not expecting this at all.

"Yes, you didn't think a cat could ACTUALLY talk now did you?", Yoruichi said with a smirk, holding back a chuckle.

"How did you get a Captain to help us, and where exactly is this place", Uryuu said ignoring her mocking tone.

"You see, Soifon used to be my subordinate and a good friend when I was still in Soul society but because of Aizen we all had to leave, but i knew I could manage to convince Soifon to help, with abit or difficulty though, and to answer your second question this place is under the excution ground, Sokyoku hill", Yoruichi explained as she sat down on one of the rocks.

"I see, I assume you explained the plan to Soifon then", Uryuu said.

"Yes, Lady Yoruichi explained everything to me, unfortunately it seems that bastard Aizen already made his move, he was found dead this morning, the Captians are putting the blame on you Ryoka", Soifon said as she started walking to the exit.

"Well lets go find him then and stop him", Orihime said.

"It's not that easy Orihime, we are in enemy territory, it would be extremely difficult to do that, we will wait until we convince the Head Captain of our plan, otherwise we will most likely fail, i presume we are all regrouping here right ,Yoruichi", Uryuu said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Thats correct, we will wait until Ichigo and Chad get closer then i will get them".

**With Ichigo, Chad, Hanataro and Renji**

"NO!!", Ichigo shouted in shock as he tried to leave but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Ichigo...if you leave now it won't help anything, we don't know where they could be, just trust them, they will be fine", Chad said gently but still worried for his friends.

"Yeah you're right Chad, we will go save Rukia first then we will go help Uryuu and Orihime", Ichigo said with determination.

"Wh..what the hell??"

Ichigo and Chad looked at Renji as they saw him looking at them in confusion.

"Renji, we helped you because we know you want to save Rukia, so please help us", Ichigo said hoping Renji wouldn't be stupid and try attack them.

..."Well damn, guess im a traitor then", Renji said after thinking about it for awhile.

"Well then lets go, Pineapple head", Ichigo said mockingly

"Eh?! what did you say, Strawberry!"

"What!!!, my name doesnt mean that you piece of shit", Ichigo said as Renji and him were glaring at eachother.

"Lets go guys", Hanataro said stopping the two from their arguement.

They exited the sewers to where Ichigo fought Renji previously, and to their relief there was no one there.

"Its clear, thats good", Chad said as he looked around still seeing the area damaged from their fight.

"I know where to go, so follow me", Renji said as he ran in front of the group.

Ichigo grunted reluctantly in response as he tried to adjust to the suns harsh glare.

They contuined to run up the stairs in silence, contemplating what would be the best course of action.

It was eerily quiet, as they made it to the top, they were almost at the repentance cell, so close to saving Rukia.

On the way up they explained to Renji the entire plan, and about Aizen's betrayal, causing Renji to be shocked at this news, but they manage to calm him down.

"Alright we made it to the top, You guys go get Rukia, and I'll go talk to Head Captain Yamamoto, I'm counting on you guys", Ichigo said as he was about to turn in the direction of the first division barracks but stopped as he what felt like gravity had decided to increase 1000 fold.

Hanataro fell down from the force, slowly losing conciseness, Chad and Renji were running with Ichigo but they also noticed it as they felt the immense weight on their shoulders.A look of realization came on Renji's face as he stuttered in fear.

"SHIT!...elev...eleventh sq..squad captain, Zakari Kenpachi"

"What?, dammit it can't be", Ichigo said as he slowly looked up feeling fear rise up in him, he saw a tall bulky man standing on top of a pillar, he had black spiky hair and a ragged captains coat and also a eye patch covering one of his eyes.

"All of you r- Ichigo's words were stopped in his throat as he felt a blade go through his chest from behind him, he could see the captain move, barely but couldn't react in time.

"Heh, your Ichigo right? You better be prepared to fight cause you are gonna die if you hold back", Kenpachi said with a large grin, hoping for a good fight.

'Wait, he didn't stab me...his blood lust is so strong it just felt like he stabbed me, what the hell is this guy', Ichigo thought in shock as he drew his sword out grabbing the hilt tightly.

"Renji, Chad take Hanataro with you and carry on, after I take this guy out I'll go to the Head Captain", Ichigo said.

"We can't just leave you Ichigo", Chad said he he summoned his powers on to his right arm.

"No, leave this to Ichigo, I don't know how he is gonna win but he might stand a chance with that hollow mask he has", Renji said as he grabbed Hanataro. They three of them running in the direction of the repentance cell.

Ichigo looked at Kenpachi, shaking slighlty in fear, eventually steading himself he released all his spiritual energy to his maximum, roaring in determination as blue tendrils of energy covered him.

"Well well I'll be damned, your pretty strong, in fact you would beat any lieutentant with that strength...no actually you might beat a lesser captain." Kenpachi said as his grin widened considerably as excitement boiled inside him.

With immense speed Ichigo leaped towards Kenpachi swinging his blade with all his might, hoping to end this quickly.

...

...

Blood dripped down on to the floor, the noise echoing sightly as the tiles were stained by blood. Ichigo stared in shock as his blade was stopped by Kenpachi's bare hand, his hand was cut but not badly, he felt agonizing pain as Kenpachi's blade pierced through his stomach.

"What is this shit? Is that it?, That's all you got, tsk pathetic", Kenpachi said with a grunt of annoyance as he kicked Ichigo back, watching him get sent back into a building.

Ichigo got up shaking from the pain, dread filling his very being.

'I can't beat him'

'I can't do it'

'I...'

"_Ya look so pathetic, don't you Ichigo, you don't seem worthy to wield my blade_", Hichigo said standing in front of Ichigo.

Ichigo looked up and saw his Hollow in front of him, he was in his inner world again.

"Your blade?, What the hell do you mean, you bastard, where is Zangestu", Ichigo said as he looked around for him.

"_Zangestu? Well you are looking at him, how can you not know who your Zanpuckto is, King_", Hichigo said smirking.

"...wa...wait what?! That's not true, I thought you were my hollow, you can't be my Zanpuckto", Ichigo said as he stepped back, his expression clouded with confusion.

**"Ichigo, stay calm, what he says is true, he is Zangestu"**.

"No...way", was all Ichigo could say as confusion was etched all over his face.

"_Listen well, King, we don't have time to give you some shitty lesson about yourself but you see that old man is your Quincy powers, and I'm Zangestu, It's that simple_", Zangestu said with a smirk as he walked over to Ichigo, picking him up by the collar.

**"****We**** will deal with all this later Ichigo, the only way you are going to beat this man and all others after him, is if you learn your true Zanpuckto release"**

"True Zanpuckto release?, So this is not my true blade?"Ichigo said as he saw his Quincy powers merge into Zangestu.

_"We will help this time, but next time it won't be so easy King, our true release is..."_

"Eclipse Zangestu!!!!!"

Kenpachi turned around as he heard Ichigo shout, a flare of spiritual energy shooting out in all directions, this didn't deter Kenpachi as a large feral grin spread out on his face.

Ichigo walked out of the smoke that was surrounding him, a normal sized katana in one hand, and in the other a shorter katana, almost like a trench knife.

Blood spurted out of Kenpachi's shoulder his movement too slow to block Ichigo's attack in time, he staggered back feeling blood trickle down his chest.

'Got him, I need to finish this quickly, other Captians might come to back him up if this carries on for long', Ichigo thought, dodging a swing from Kenpachi. He swung his blade at Kenpachi's chest feeling the skin give way under his blade slicing it open.

Ichigo stopped, he saw Kenpachi had stopped, looking serious he looked up to Ichigo.

"Well I'll be, I haven't had such a good fight in a long ass time!!", Kenpachi said begining to laugh loudly as if he heard the best joke in the world. To Ichigo's shock he took off his eye patch.

"What the hell??!! Your spiritual energy just increased massively, what was that thing?!", Ichigo shouted as he got pushed back by the force of Kenpachi's power.

"Heh, I got the research department to make this for me, it sucks my spiritual energy so I'm not at full strength unless I take it off", Kenpachi explained as yellow spiritual energy covered him and the surrounding area.

He swung his blade at Ichigo which the latter barely blocked sending him flying. Ichigo flew as fast as he could swinging at Kenpachi's head slicing his cheek open making Kenpachi grin harder with joy.

Ichigo grunted in surprise as Kenpachi grabbed his blade and forced him towards his direction, Ichigo kicked Kenpachi quickly slashing at him trying to gain the upper hand.

"HA HAHAHAHAHA!!!, It that all you got Ichigo, come on show me more of your power!!!", Kenpachi said with manical laughter as he slashed Ichigo severally across his chest causing him to stumble backwards.

'Shit he's too strong I can't use my hollow mask because they might not listen to me if they know I have a hollow', Ichigo thought with a grimace, panting heavily he tried to recover as he knew the brutal assault would contuine. Blue energy flickered as it gathered around his right sword, then in one sweeping motion he swung it at Kenpachi.

"Gestuga Tensho!!!!!!!"

Kenpachi lifted his sword ready to block it but was quickly overcome by it as it swept him through several buildings, ending in a huge explosion destroying a large part of the area.

"Now's my chance!!",Ichigo said charging forward as he wrapped his blade with a Gestuga Tensho to enhance it's cutting power. He dodged Kenpachi's attack then with all his might he slashed Kenpachi deep into his shoulder and fired a Gestuga Tensho, causing more damage.

Smoke filled the area blocking his view of Kenpachi, ' I really hope I took that bastard down, thanks for the help Zangestu' Ichigo thought with a sigh as he sheated his two new swords.

"Heh, that was pretty powerful Ichigo, but the fight ain't over yet!!! Not until one of us is dead!", Kenpachi roared as he ripped off his captains coat which was stained with blood. He charged at Ichigo ready to carry on the fight.

"Emergency captains meeting!!

I repeat emergency captains meeting!!" a voice boomed across Sereitei.

"Tsk, how annoying, we will continue this fight later, don't you dare run away Ichigo!", Kenpachi said clearly very annoyed as he ran in the direction of the meeting.

"What the?? Shit how lucky was that", Ichigo thought with a tired smile, as he nearly collapsed.

**Unknown location**

"Hmph he is developing at an unprecedent rate, it's quite interesting to see, but no matter, Gin perhaps you should go and pay him a visit. I'll send out a message for Rukia's execution date to be moved to 3 days from now, we must take action", The Man said with a smirk as he watched Ichigo fight Kenpachi.

**AN- Done! hope you enjoyed this chapter, just lettig you guys know that some Captains will be stronger then in Canon, i will probably give valid reasons why.**

**Anyway please review if you want to.**


	7. Changing fate

**AN- Hey everyone, heres chapter 7. Thanks for the reviews guys, appreciate it.Gonna answer two reviews quickly from chapter 6.**

**Guest**** 1: I wasn't planning anything about that yet, however thats a good idea, so Kenpachi will most likely discover his Zanpuckto sooner.**

**Guest**** 2: At this stage Ichigo doesn't have bankai.**

Ichigo slowely moved towards the 1st divison trying to recall the directions he had received from Urahara when they had talked about the plan. Countless scenario's going through his head, Yammoto could just kill him on the spot, or lock him up or It could go perfectly and he agrees completely.

"Its not good to daydream like that, especially in enemy territory".

Ichigo turned around quickly cursing himself for not being more careful as he saw a pale looking man with white hair with a serious look on his face standing several meters away from him.

"Shit, who are you?", Ichigo asked as he activated his shikai.

"Hello there, I am Captain of the thirteen squad, Juushiro Ukitake, its nice to meet you", Juushiro said with a wave of his hand.

"Uh hello, Im Ichigo Kurosaki".

"I see, you are here for Rukia right? Well i am glad to see that someone cares for my subordinate, unfortunately i have to follow orders, Ichigo", Juushiro said as he unsheathed his sword.

'He seems sickly...but really strong at the same time, i better be careful', Ichigo thought gripping his swords tightly.

"Gestuga TENSHO!!", Ichigo screamed with all his might as his attack tore through the air heading towards Juushiro. Juushiro stretched out his hand calmly and to Ichigo's surprise he grabbed his Gestuga and crushed it into nothing.

"...Th..tha..thats impossible", Ichigo stuttered stepping back in slight fear.

"That was a powerful attack Ichigo but I've lived for far too long to let something like that affect me", Juushiro stated plainly, marching towards Ichigo slowly, then suddenly he heaved forward coughing violently as blood flew from his mouth.

'Dammit...not now", Juushiro thought panicking silently as his body heaved more from the heavy coughing and pain. To his surprise Ichigo came over to him and helped him slowly down so he could lean againest the wall.

"Juushiro, take it easy, whats wrong?", Ichigo said with concern and confusion etched in his voice.

"Th..thank you Ichigo, I have a bad lung condition, its been with me my whole life, but don't worry about me", Juushiro explained as he relaxed againest the wall as his coughing fit finally ceased.

"I see, Juushiro i want to ask you something, how well do you know Aizen?"

"Aizen?, To be honest with you Ichigo I dont know him to well but i was told this morning that he was dead and rumour had it was that you Ryoka killed him, why do you ask?", Juushiro said in confusion.

"Shit!, he's probably started his plan already, Juushiro Im sorry to say but Aizen is a traitor along with Gin and...i think his name is Kaname, they plan to betray all of Soul society and that bastard is definitly not dead", Ichigo said as he stood up with a grunt.

"Traitor?! that can't be true...hmmm it seems Shunsui's suspicions were right, Kaname I didn't expect though how do you know this Ichigo", Juushiro asked considering his words.

"Kisuke Urahara told me along with Shinji Hirako , they both witnessed his traitorous actions", Ichigo said.

"What??, wait you know Kisuke and Shinji, which means...that Kisuke didn't hollowfiy them, that means Aizen hollowfied them- seeing Ichigo nod in response he contuined- but we saw him by us that night though, how did he do that?".

Ichigo looked solemn as he explained about Aizens zanpuckto, Kyoka suigestu, when released it can control all five senses therefore being able to fool anyone.

"Juushiro, will you explain all this to the Head captain without letting Aizen know or his assoicates know of course. Right now i have to go help my friends", Ichigo said as he flashed stepped towards the repentance cell where he sensed his friends and a certain Captain.

'I need to hurry'.Ichigo thought as he got closer.

**With Chad, Renji and Hanataro.**

Rukia's cell was in sight as they all ran towards it. The atmosphere was tense as they were all concerned for Ichigo, feeling guilt for leaving him to fight Kenpachi alone.

"There's the cell, we will save you Rukia", Renji proclaimed as they got to the entrance.

"Ive stole the key awhile ago so we can open it easily", Hanataro said he he inserted the key into the massive door.

"Renji is that you??" Rukia's said from behind the door in confusion and shock.

"Yeah its me, Chad's here to and Hanataro, Ichigo is fighting at the moment but he will be here soon", Renji said as the door opened revealing a suprised Rukia in a white garment with a red collar around her neck.

"You idiots!!, you are all gonna get killed for being so stupid!, go back, save yourselves", Rukia exclaimed in anger, tears forming in her eyes.

"We all went through alot to save you, we won't leave", Chad said softly.

"Lets go Ru-" Renji started saying but was interuptted as they all felt a Captains spiritual energy behind them twenty meters away.

"What do you think you are doing, Renji", a smooth voice enimated from behind them.

'Damn, out of all the Soul reapers literally the worst one decideds to appear', Renji thought in annoyance tightly clenching his fist.

"Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, I'm saving Rukia, which you are to scared to do", Renji stated ignoring Rukia's protest.

"I see, you are choosing to betray Soul society then, you are arrogant, _Lieutentant"_ Byakuya said plainly, with a flash he was gone appearing behind Renji aiming to finish him quickly he stabbed at Renji's back but to his surprise his blade met with Renji's blade. Byakuya quickly flash stepped away as Chad's armoured fist narrowly missed him.

"I can finally see your attacks, Byakuya Kuchiki", Renji said with a smirk as he pointed his sword at Byakuya, ignoring the pain in his arm from blocking Byakuya's attack.

"I see, how will you fair with one thousand blades then, Renji?,Scatter Senbonzakura", Byakuya said as his blade turned pink and disappeared from Renji's vision.

"El directo!!!", Chad roared as threw his fist forward with a burst of energy following suit, engulfing the area where Byakuya stood. Byakuya flash stepped on to the roof unfazed.

"It's over", Byakuya stated plainly as dozens upon dozens of cuts appeared over Chad blood spewing from his wounds, effectively knocking him out. Rukia screamed feeling fear for her friends life, hoping that Chad was alive.

The wind passed over them gently, as two opponents stared one another down, one in anger, one calm and passive, both ignoring Rukia's desperate pleas to stop fighting.

Finally Renji charged forward at Byakuya, moving as fast as he could he lifted his sword above his head swinging at Byakuya to which Byakuya simply blocked. Renji kicked at Byakuya hoping to hit him but his foot went through mid air, he quickly ducked as Byakuya's sword nearly cut off his head, he retaliated by swinging at Byakuya's chest, which was blocked again.

"Damn it, just how strong are you!", Renji roared at Byakuya feeling frustated at his own weakness.

"A fool like you has no hope of ever being able to cut me, let alone defeat me, you are inexperienced Renji", Byakuya stated as he shoved Renji away from him.

"Howl Zabimaru!!", Renji said as his blade grew longer and thicker, with several spikes at the end of the blade. He swung his sword down at Byakuya forcing him to block the oncoming assault which abit more effort. Renji swung once again trying his best to cut him but his efforts were cut short by one swing of Byakuya's blade.

"I told you Renji, you are to weak", Byakuya stated calmly as several pieces of Renji's broken sword fell around him.

"Heh, dont get so happy just yet, Captain, i still have a trick up my sleeve, Higa Zekko!!" Renji's blade segments all started floating off the ground moving towards Byakuya and every single segment rained down upon Byakuya. While His blades were keeping Byakuya occupied Renji started softly muttering a Kido incantation,he lifted his hand and pointed it at Byakuya, a red orb formed in his hand.

"Hado no 31: Shakkaho!!!!!", Renji shouted as the orb left his hand suprisingly not blowing up beforehand it flew towards the preoccupied Byakuya, hitting him in a huge explosion nearly destroying the bridge they were on.

"Hah, how do you like that Captain, anyway Rukia lets go quickly before your brother recovers from that attack", Renji said trying to catch his breath quickly, he hoped those attacks did alot of damage as he no longer had his blade, after that previous attack he can't form it for awhile.

"Renji, you could of died, you fool...wait is that... Ichigo fighting Captain Kenpachi, jeez he is more stupid then you are", Rukia muttered softly but felt happiness, happy that her friends cared so much for her.

"I see, that was quite impressive, Renji", a voice muttered from within the smoke halting their conversation, revealing a slightly burnt and annoyed Byakuya with a small cut on his cheek.

"No... that can't be...damn it!!", Renji shouted as he charged at Byakuya. Byakuya mearly pointed his index and middle finger at Renji and muttered.

"Bakudo no 61: Rikujōkōrō", six beams of light slammed into Renji's midsection effectively halting his charge, unable to move at all Renji cursed himself for getting into this situation.

"Renji, you should never underestimate your opponent, especially when their capiblities greatly outshine your own", Byakuya said as he pointed his blade to the ground. Rukia realised what he was about to do, so she ran at Byakuya and grasped his arm ignoring Renji's protest.

"Byakuya please stop this, don't hurt him, I will go back in my cell, so please stop this!", Rukia begged as tears formed at the corner of her eyes. Byakuya looked slightly shocked as he hesitated, as if fighting with his thoughts. He sheathed his sword

"Hmph, fine, I will take the Ryoka and Renji to the 6th division cells. You will go back in your cell, Rukia", Byakuya said coldly a mask of indifference covering his conflicated emotions.He passed a shocked and silent Hanataro, and closed the large cell gate when Rukia finally went in.

"What the hell do you think you are doing ,Byakuya" he heard a familiar voice say. Byakuya turned around slowly and saw Ichigo standing there smirking at him. He unsheathed his sword and pointed it at it Ichigo.

"I do not know how you got your soul reaper powers back, but this time I will make sure I finish the job properly, arrogant boy", Byakuya said smoothly as he slowly walked forward towards Ichigo.

"You were lucky last time, I will make you pay for taking Rukia your own sister, you bastard how could you stand idle while you sister is gonna get executed!!!", Ichigo roared as he blocked Byakuya's attack and shoved Byakuya back sending him skidding back several meters.

"Eclispe Zangestu, let finish this Byakuya Kuchiki!" Ichigo said activating his shikai he charged at Byakuya forcing him to block straining under the unexpected strength, Byakuya kicked Ichigo back and sent a nameless kido, which Ichigo responded by effortlessly swatting it away. Ichigo charged at Byakuya once again, he dodged a slash and he quickly flashed stepped behind Byakuya going for a stab but to his annoyance Byakuya barely flashed stepped out of the way, a small slash across his back, due to Ichigo's second blade.

"I'm not as weak like last time Byakuya, you gonna have to release your Zanpuckto if you want to challenge me!", Ichigo said with a smirk. There was a tense silence as both sized eachother up, waiting for the next move.

"I see, you are stronger then I expected you to be, no matter, a child like you needs to be taught that arrogance will get you no where, boy", Byakuya said smoothly, he pointed his blade down to the ground, dropping it slowly.

"Bankai",Byakuya muttered.

'What the...Ban...Kai? What the hell is that?', Ichigo thought slightly panicking but regaining his composure he lifted one of his swords above his head, filling it with all his spiritual energy.

Before Byakuya's blade could hit the ground, and before Ichigo could fire a Gestuga Tensho, someone caught Byakuya's blade, stopping his Bankai from activating. A second person flash stepped on to the bridge as well, she aimed a kicked at Byakuya forcing him to quickly grab his blade and flash step out of the way.

Ichigo stared in shock as a captain and some lady he didn't know helped him. Byakuya stared in annoyance and inwardly in shock but his expression remained neutral.

"Captain Soifon, what do you think you are doing siding with the Ryoka, and what are you doing here, Yoruichi Shihouin", Byakuya said feeling irritation at their presence.

"Yoruichi?, That can't be, you are supposed to be a cat, cats can't transform to women!!", Ichigo said while pointing comically at Yoruichi, making her chuckle.

"Cats are not supposed to talk either, Ichigo", Yoruichi said mockingly causing him to sigh in annoyance.

"I came here to save Rukia, but this bastard was here before me, He somehow defeated Renji and Chad", Ichigo said as he looked over to Renji who was still stuck in the kido, then to Chad who was Unconscious on the floor.

Yoruichi and Soifon remained quiet as they walked over to Ichigo and Renji respectively, with one swoop Soifon knocked Renji out and broke the Kido, she threw him onto her shoulder. Yoruichi flashed stepped behind Ichigo moving too fast for him to react in time, she hit him on his neck, knocking him out as well, she threw him on her shoulder.

"Don't think I will let you both get away", Byakuya said, stopping them from getting away he flashed stepped towards Soifon slashing at her she barely dodged it as she flashed stepped on to the roof she wiped the blood off her forehead, ignoring the pain. Byakuya appeared behind Yoruichi stabbing her in her back causing her to gasp in pain, but then she disappeared and in her place a piece of her clothing was over his sword.

"You will have to move much faster then that to catch me little Byakuya, they don't call me the Goddess of Flash for nothing you know", Yoruichi said with a chuckle, not wounded at all.

"My my, what's going on here, it's quite weird to see a Captain and a former Captain helping out the Ryoka, that ain't good, not at all", A sinister voice said as he appeared on the roof behind Yoruichi and Soifon.

Byakuya flashed stepped on to the roof as well, looking at the other Captain who appeared.

"Gin, what are you doing here", Byakuya asked smoothly.

"Don't be so mean, Byakuya, I just came to help ya, why weren't you at the Captain's meeting, that's quite suspicious of ya", Gin asked with a wide smile.

Byakuya grunted in response as Gin and him stared at the Ryoka, with a flash all of them were gone, essentially playing a game of cat and mouse, Soifon dodged Gin's attack and kicked him back earning a grunt from the smiling Captain, she used that opportunity to flash step away, effectivily getting away she disappeared into the distance.

"Well damn i guess she got away...", Gin mumbled happily to himself.

Byakuya dodged Yoruchi's punch ,he swiped his sword at her quickly earning a sigh of frustation from her as she jumped off the sword and nearly kicked Byakuya in the head forcing him to flash step away. She quickly mustered a quick kido spell sending it at Byakuya and Gin, causing a large explosion blocking their sight of her, she used that opportunity to get away, disappearing from sight.

"Well well, you let them get away Captain Kuchiki, I thought ya were supposed to be quite fast", Gin said mockingly.

Ignoring Gin's insult Byakuya marched off, leaving Gin to lock up Chad and Hanataro. After Gin brought them into the 4 division to heal their wounds he left, heading towards the central 46 grounds, contemplating recent events.

'hmm Captain Aizen won't be happy with me, but oh well, nothing ever deters his plans', Gin thought questioning the future.

**With all of the Ryoka and Captain Soifon**

Ichigo woke up feeling exhausted as he tried to adjust his eyes to the sudden light he heard people chatting, and some small explosions quite Abit away from him. The place looked similar to Urahara's training ground, but with more Rocks.

"Where...am I?", Ichigo asked as he got up slowly, someone tackled him screaming his name.

"Ichigo! I'm so happy you are safe!!", Orihime said very enthusiasticlly as Yoruichi pulled her of Ichigo.

"Ichigo, sorry for knocking you out, but to be honest with you, you would of lost that battle if we didn't intervene, but nevermind that we are gonna train here for awhile, we still have about a week until Rukia's execution", Yoruichi said cutting Ichigo off before he could rant.

"Oh I see, damn well where is this place?".

Yoruichi looked around feeling nostalgia. " This is under the Sōkyoku Hill, a place Urahara and me built when we were still in Soul society." She explained.

Ichigo looked around with joy recognizing all his friends, they were all training or forming a plan. He was surprised when he realised a Captain was helping them.

'More help means more of a chance to save Rukia', Ichigo thought hoping she was okay.

"Wait where is Chad and Hanataro?", Ichigo asked looking around he didn't sense them at all.

"Relax yourself, Ichigo, The Head Captain won't hurt or kill them, they need to get information off of them so they will be fine", Soifon said, her words reassuring him.

"Okay fine, so what are we going to do for training then?, Ichigo asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"Just like Renji is doing right now, you are going to train to get Bankai", Yoruichi said with a smirk as she pulled out what looked like a white cardboard human sized figure.

"Bankai? What is that?.

"You see when you release your Zanpuckto that is your Shikai, your first release. After that there is a final Release, Bankai. Only powerful soul reapers can attain this after decades of training, a few more decades after that to master it", Yoruichi explained.

"We don't have enough time for that ,Yoruichi!", Ichigo said very annoyed.

"True, however with this device you are going to get it in 3 days", Yoruichi said as she showed 3 fingers for emphasis.

"3 days, how the hell can I do it in 3 days if normally takes decades?!!"

"You'll see Ichigo, stab your Zanpuckto into this device and it materializes your Zanpuckto, you have to fight them and beat them before 3 days end, otherwise you will never get Bankai", Yoruichi said as she brought the device over to Ichigo. He stabbed it, watching as it slowly transformed, a human like figure manifesting. He eventually recongized the figure as he emerged out the smoke.

_"Why hello...King"._

**In the Head captains office**

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!!!!!", Head Captain Yamamoto roared in fury, slamming his fist on to the table for emphasis.

"Please calm down Sensei, there is proof to this claim, I'm sure you have noticed", Juushiro said gesturing for Shunsui to contuine.

"Well you see Old man Yama, Central 46 has been acting really weird lately, for example, ordering a unseated soul reaper to be executed with a weapon that's only supposed to execute traitorus Lieutentants and Captains, and you just heard their new order they gave 5 minutes ago didn't you?", Shunsui Kyoraku Captain of the 8th squad said tipping his straw hat down casting a shadow over his eyes.

Yamamoto paused for a moment deeply thinking over these words, his wrinkled face scrunched up in thought, eventually coming to a conclusion he spoke.

"Hmmm this is troublesome indeed, inform the rest of the Captains, we shall make a plan and eventually confront those three. However the end result is: The three traitorus Captain's Aizen Sosuke, Gin Ichimaru, Kaname Tosen will be arrested for their crimes againest Soul society.

**AN- wooo by far my longest chapter, sorry It took awhile, hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. If i do make a mistake in terms of Characters, description, or just grammar please let me know.**

**As always please review, tell me what you think of this chapter.**


End file.
